


Would you mind saying that again?

by ancamna0



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancamna0/pseuds/ancamna0
Summary: When your partner dresses up for you and you have a hard time
Relationships: Nate Fick/Ray Person
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Would you mind saying that again?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pashalawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pashalawa/gifts).



> From a prompt list on tumblr I can't locate right now.  
> 17\. seeing the other dressed up  
> 19\. “I’m sorry, I can’t hear you. Would you mind saying that again?”

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you. Would you mind saying that again?" He's busy doing up the ridiculous amount of buttons on this shirt. What's a shirt need this many buttons for? So he may have heard Nate wrong. He best have heard Nate wrong.

"You can't wear that tonight." 

"Homes, I can wear whatever I damn well want to. This is one of your fancy to-dos so I have to dress up to suit. Hah." If you can't laugh at yourself, who can. And unintended puns are a treasure. He's finally finished with his buttons too and turns to face Nate.

"No." He's looking a little pained. But also has not taken his eyes from Ray once since entering the room.

"Why the fuck not? This is one of them expensive outfits you got me for just this occasion." Only playing up the hick just a bit. He's not quite defensive yet, but he's getting there as he fiddles with the cufflinks. Cufflinks. The things he does for this guy.

Nate takes a deep breath in, then out through his nose. Walks up to Ray, puts both hands on his face and just gives him a big hello kiss.

When Nate's done, and takes a step back a fair moment later, Ray looks just a tiny bit dazed. He has a satisfied and smug look to him when he gathers himself once more. "Oh. This doing something for you big guy?" Swipes his hands down his sides for the full affect.

"Yes," and he may be breathing a little harder, Nate's voice is a touch deeper and still a bit pained. "Please change." He finally has the wherewithal to turn around and is speaking at the wall. They may miss their dinner plans after all.


End file.
